


A 2020 Distance Learning Ryden Kid Fic (i can’t think of a better title rip)

by darknecessities



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2020 is shit, Kid Fic, M/M, Online School, Parents, Ryden, School, fluff i guess idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknecessities/pseuds/darknecessities
Summary: Ryan and Brendon help their daughter, Clementine, get ready for school/distance learning.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A 2020 Distance Learning Ryden Kid Fic (i can’t think of a better title rip)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my first day of school today and.... eek!! distance learning is wack, thanks 2020. but i wrote this to make myself and all the rest of y’all who are doing learning online and from home this year feel better about school :)

“Why can’t I go to school, Dada?” Clementine asks in a soft voice. 

“Welllll…” Ryan considers his answer carefully. “There’s a lot going on in the world right now, baby girl. And for a few months, maybe a bit longer, it’s safer for you and for your teachers if all the kids learn from home.”

“But… I don’t want to. I wanna see my friends, Dada! This isn’t fair.” Clementine pouts and turns away, her bottom lip quivering. Ryan looks desperately over at Brendon, in major need of extra support. Brendon abandons loading the dishwasher and hurries over, squatting down in front of Clementine so they’re at eye level. 

“Clem…” he says softly, poking at her knee until she looks at him. “I know it’s sad and scary and not fair at all, but I promise you that you’ll still have fun here at home, learning with me and Dada! And you’ll still see your friends, you just won’t be able to play with them like before.”

Clementine sighs and leans up against Ryan. He pulls her into his lap and bounces her on his knee, humming Good Day Sunshine until she giggles despite herself. 

“Besides,” Brendon continues as he sits down beside his husband and daughter. “Now during school, you can eat cookies whenever you want to!”

“And you can even pet the dogs during class. It won’t be that bad, okay little one?” 

“So… you guys can come to school with me now?” Clementine breaks into a grin when her dads nod. “This might not be so bad I guess…”

“That’s the spirit!” Brendon exclaims, relieved that he and Ryan managed to calm Clementine down a bit. He kisses her forehead then stands up, placing a kiss on Ryan’s forehead as well. “Now, what do you say I go help you with your fancy 2nd grader hair and Dada sets up the computer for school?”

Clementine nods, feeling much better than she was a few minutes ago. Ryan kisses her cheek, and she stands and hurries down the hall after Brendon. “How come you always do my hair, Daddy?” Ryan hears her ask him. 

“Because Dada is no good at it, little girl,” Brendon replies matter-of-factly. 

“I heard that!” Ryan calls down the hall, laughing to himself as he sets the computer up at the kitchen table and places a cookie and a napkin beside it.


End file.
